With the trends of lowering electric power and miniaturization of full-color printers, demands for higher speeds and higher durability have been increasing at the same time as demands for oil-less fusing of a full-color toner. Therefore, technical problems involved with the demands have been studied from the various viewpoints.
From the viewpoint of oil-less fusing of a full-color toner, appropriate selections of waxes to be contained in the toner according to the problems have been tried.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-2917 discloses that a toner containing a vegetable-based wax and a synthetic hydrocarbon-based wax is effective for the realization of a low-temperature fixing ability adaptable for high-speed fixing, prevention of the offset phenomenon and the like.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-131889 discloses a technique of a toner containing a specified organometallic compound for the purpose of giving the toner the triboelectric properties which are stable against fluctuations in humidity environment, and further containing two different kinds of specified waxes for the purpose of further enhancing the effects of the organometallic compound.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-266156 discloses a technique of a combined use of carnauba wax and a low-molecular weight polypropylene as releasing agents for a specified polyester for the purposes of securing offset resistance and low-temperature fixing temperature during fixing in a non-contact development.